Akhirnya Kita Berjumpa Kembali
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Suzaku dan Lelouch kini bukan dua aktor yang berperan dalam kisah hidup penuh tragedi lagi. Jiwa mereka telah terbebas setelah mereka berjumpa kembali dalam dimensi kedamaian. SuzaLulu Ficlet. A birthday gift for Izumi Zai3


Disclaimer:

Code Geass © SUNRISE.

Cover © BloodDupre182

Warning: OOC (maybe), typo(s), shonen-ai, afterlife setting, etc.

* * *

A birthday gift for my beloved bestfriend Izumi Zai3

.

**Akhirnya Kita Berjumpa Kembali**

**By**

**Cerulean Canary**

.

* * *

Hamparan jalan setapak putih tak bernoda yang ia tapaki membawanya menjauh dari pahit kehidupan yang melambai-lambai di belakangnya—seolah memanggilnya untuk kembali.

Tetapi ia acuhkan semua.

Jangankan pahitnya, manis kehidupan pun tak akan ia kecap lagi.

Ia yang dulu bernama Kururugi Suzaku. Ia yang selama hidupnya lebih dikenal dengan julukan "Zero" sang pahlawan di balik topeng—meskipun pahlawan sesungguhnya yang dielu-elukan umat manusia bukanlah dirinya.

Ia yang kini tak lagi bernama Suzaku, tak juga Zero.

Nama hanya milik mereka yang masih bernapas di dunia saja, bukan?

_Saat aku berjumpa denganmu nanti, 'kan kupinjam namaku kembali_, bisiknya dalam kehampaan dan kekosongan yang menggelut jiwanya yang tak lagi bertuan.

Kedua kakinya terus melangkah di atas sebuah jalan serupa karpet putih yang elegan dan suci. Kendati kicau burung, cahaya mentari, ataupun hembusan angin tak mengiringi langkahnya, ia tak akan berhenti melangkah.

Melangkah ke ujung jalan untuk menggapai tujuan hidup dan matinya.

Ah, benar, ia sudah mati.

Mati setelah puluhan tahun hidup dalam kehampaan dan kepalsuan. Mati setelah beberapa dekade hidup tanpa menyandang nama kelahirannya.

Kini ia sudah bebas. Tak lagi mengenakan topeng, tak lagi menyandang nama pahlawan, tak lagi dielu-elukan, dan yang terpenting—

—tak lagi hidup dalam kepedihan selepas kepergian yang terkasih.

Ia selama ini hidup hanya karena seseorang yang disayanginya memintanya untuk tetap hidup dan mengemban tanggung jawab sebagai seorang pahlawan. Kalau saja ia tak menghargai permintaan pujaan hatinya itu, mungkin saja ia sudah mengakhiri hidup sejak lama.

Tetap bertahan hidup selama puluhan tahun setelah membunuh cintanya dengan tangannya sendiri bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Pedih, perih sekali rasanya. Segala duka dan penyesalan yang menggerogoti hatinya telah membuat hati rapuh itu terasa kebas. Tapi, apa daya? Ia adalah aktor utama pada panggung pertunjukan tragis yang menguras air mata—sedangkan aktor sebenarnya yang memengaruhi keseluruhan alur cerita hanya berperan di balik layar.

Seorang aktor tak boleh mengubah alur cerita sesuka hatinya, bukan? Ia harus mengikuti alur cerita yang sudah ditentukan sampai perannya berakhir, benar?

Tragedi _Zero no Requiem_ telah mengubah hidup semua orang. Membuat hampir semua orang bahagia, namun menghancurkan hati Kururugi Suzaku menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil tak berwujud.

Pernah suatu hari ia berandai untuk bisa hidup bersama dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, Lelouch namanya. Ia berandai memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil yang sederhana, tinggal di sebuah gubuk tua di dalam hutan. Lalu mereka membagi tugas dalam keseharian mereka; Suzaku menebang kayu sedangkan Lelouch memasak di dapur. Hidup bahagia tanpa harus memikul beban berat penentu nasib umat manusia.

Saat itu Suzaku tertawa getir diiringi air mata yang menetes di balik topengnya. Impian kecilnya tersapu oleh kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa saat itu ia tengah menembus tubuh kekasihnya dengan sebuah pedang. Bau anyir darah yang mengalir dari tubuh kaisar ke-99 Lelouch vi Britannia membuat kepalanya pening. Jantungnya serasa diremas dengan kasar, tenggorokannya terasa tercekik oleh tangan raksasa tak berbelas kasih, dan isak tangisnya harus ia redam saat ia menarik kembali pedangnya dari tubuh Lelouch—rasanya ingin mati saja ia saat itu.

Tapi, sudahlah. Semuanya sudah berlalu. Kini ia bukan seorang aktor lagi. Ia hanya jiwa tak bertubuh yang tengah menelusuri jalan menuju kedamaian yang hakiki.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya yang tak kasat mata ketika ia menyadari bahwa beban yang selama ini dipikulnya telah terlepas. Setelah menarik napas terakhir di atas ranjangnya yang sederhana, hidupnya telah berakhir. Tugasnya sudah selesai. Kini saatnya untuk mencari alasan dari segala pahit manis kehidupannya, tangis juga tawanya, luka juga senyumnya.

Menatap ke depan tanpa menghentikan langkah, ia dapati sebuah titik dengan pendar cahaya yang terang namun tak menyilaukan. Cahaya tersebut menari-nari di matanya, seolah memintanya untuk segera menghampiri.

Lekas ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju cahaya yang berkerlap-kerlip bagai bintang dengan sinar keemasan bagai bulan.

Lalu langkahnya terhenti ketika cahaya tersebut berubah wujud.

Wujud dari kekasih yang dirindukan. Wujud bernama—

"Lelouch?"

Ya, biarlah mereka menggunakan nama kelahiran mereka sebelum mereka berdua melebur dengan alam semesta.

Sinar keemasan tadi mengelilingi jiwa Lelouch yang sama seperti Suzaku—tak lagi memiliki raga.

Lantas jiwa yang telah meninggalkan raganya lebih dari puluhan tahun itu tersenyum. Senyum yang kiranya mampu mengundang tangis penyesalan dari umat manusia yang dulu bersorak sorai atas kematiannya.

Rupanya benar bahwa jiwa yang belum bersatu dengan alam semesta seperti mereka berdua ini masih bisa merasakan emosi-emosi yang dahulu mereka rasakan ketika masih hidup sebagai manusia. Jiwa mereka masih dapat merasakan kebahagiaan dan haru—tepat seperti yang tengah mereka rasakan saat ini.

"Apa kau menungguku?" Suzaku berbisik seraya menghampiri Lelouch. Ah, betapa rindunya ia pada sosok di hadapannya ini. Rasanya ingin sekali ia memeluk dan mengecupnya.

Lelouch mengangguk. "Aku menunggumu selama ini," bisiknya dengan suara yang mengalun bagai melodi.

Cahaya yang sedari tadi mengelilingi jiwa Lelouch, kini menari-nari mengelilingi mereka berdua bagai kunang-kunang yang tengah berpesta.

Lantas Lelouch mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Suzaku, setelah berbisik,

"akhirnya kita berjumpa kembali."

Jiwa mereka perlahan-lahan lenyap bagai tertiup angin. Jiwa Suzaku dan Lelouch, dua anak manusia yang merupakan dua aktor utama dari kisah hidup penuh tragedi itu kini melebur dengan alam semesta.

Dua jiwa yang telah bersatu tak akan pernah terpisah lagi, mereka akan tetap bersama dalam keabadian.

* * *

.

.

Owari

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Maaf atas semua kejanggalan dalam ficlet ini karena sesungguhnya saya benar-benar "buta" akan fandom dan pairing ini. Fanfic ini saya buat sebagai kado ulang tahun untuk Izumi Zai3 yang sangat mencintai SuzaLulu.

Happy birthday Zuu-chan, semoga suka sama fanficnya yang err..agak kaku dan aneh ._.


End file.
